


The Silence of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was a happy baby and then he was a happy teen. Or at least be tried to be. Really what would make him happy is to make first line in lacrosse. He knows it'll take a miracle for that to happen.</p><p>~~</p><p>Or the story where Scott is deaf but still makes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence has the best conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure what this is. I wrote it pretty much on a whim early this morning. The idea is that Scott is deaf because of reasons that will be reveled later. He's been this way pretty much his whole life.
> 
> This will show about his early years and a few episodes.
> 
> Yea we'll see how this goes.

Scott McCall was born on a warm summer day. July 28 of 1997 to be exact. With ten fingers and ten toes and a squalling cry that informed doctors and nurses that his lungs were perfectly fine.

His mother was relieved that despite the lack of access to her doctors in the last few months of her pregnancy her son was completely healthy.

And for the first few months this seemed true. Scott woke up for his feedings and slept when he pleased. He threw gassy smiles at his parents and learned to crawl happily. He seemed like a normal baby.

Still it was a little strange that at eleven months he had yet to make a sound. Well that's a little far fetched. He made sounds. Little hums and grunts but, nothing like the 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' Melissa had heard his peers making at the park. When he was 12 months and starting to stand while holding on to the couch, but still hasn't said a word she became concerned.

At his next appointment with his pediatrician she brought it up once amagain. He assured her that he could have just be developing slowly in that aspect but she wasn't so sure. To pacify her he wrote her a reference to a local audiologist.

On Monday Melissa, Jonathan(Scott's father), and Scott himself were sitting in the brightly painted waiting room. Soon enough they were called back.

The audiologist smiled at the family and explained what they would be doing that day. She calmly shook Scott's hand and smiled at his happy grunt. 

She preformed a test for Otoacoustic Emissions (OAEs) and Auditory Brain Stem Responses(ABR). Soon enough she came back to the room where the small family was seated.

 

"So, it seems we were able to find something," She said calmly.

"Is something wrong?" Melissa asked concerned 

"When you came in we ran some tests. Standard test to check his hearing and to see what else we can do for him. What's concerning is that the two of the main test came up negative," she explained. "We ran a OAE test and an ABR. Both showed a lack of response. These results we would usually diagnose him as hearing impaired."

"He's deaf?" Jonathan asked, shocked.

"What does this mean? Are you sure? You said usually, so there's a chance he's not deaf?" Melissa was obviously rattled and pulled Scott closer to her. The baby sensing her distress patted her cheek and smiled with his four teeth at her.

"We can't be completely certain until we run a few more tests but it seems that things are certainly pointing in that direction." 

"I- I just don't understand. Ho-how did they miss something like this? How-" Melissa was interrupted by Jonathan.

"What do we need to do?" He asked the doctor while grabbing his wife's hand.

"We're going to run some VRAs which basically mean we're going to play with toys with him. They will make noises while we hold them out of his line of sight. He should turn towards the ones he hears," She explained.

"And if he... If he doesn't hear them?" Melissa asked.

"Then we'll deal with it if it comes to that." The doctor explained.

 

They spent the rest of the appointment with the toys trying to get Scott to notice them.while excited by the toys in front of him, he didn't respond in either direction of the toys his parents were holding on either side of him.

Dr. Embers told them not to be discouraged just yet and that they would be running the test again at his next appointment.

The next appointment went similarly and at the end Dr. Embers sat them down.   
"It appears that Scott's hearing is impaired. We won't know the full extent until he is older and we can run more extensive tests. Until then we'll get you set up with the information you need and some resources." 

The rest of the appointment was spent getting the McCalls informed about their options and explaining the prognosis further. 

It was a tough adjustment for Melissa and Jonathan but for Scott most of all.

Before his days had seemed simpler but now it seemed his mommy and daddy handed him things all the time only to take them away and wave their hands at him. Around the time he finally felt confident to take his first steps he'd realized the funny grabbing motion his mommy always made before giving him his bottle meant milk. He liked the smile he got from her and his daddy when he did that one.

By the time he was three he had a pretty decent vocabulary along with all the normal patience of any three year old. He usually signed things quickly and halfway and became frustrated when his parents didn't always catch on the first try.

Around that time they finally tested him further and found him to be only partially deaf in his left ear. However it was to such a level that he wouldn't hear anything unless they got him a hearing aid. He didn't get one of those until he was five. About six months before he would be starting Kindergarten.

They noticed pretty early on that Kindergarten was difficult on Scott. He didn't have the speaking abilities yet that his classmates had. His words were still stilted and he often forgot the words he wanted to say and signed instead. She had gotten many calls from his teacher to try to get him to 'stop waving his arms around so much' as it was 'distracting to the other students'. 

Jonathan had about as much patience for the teachers intolerance as Melissa did. However, any trips to the school to complain about the teachers treatment ended in suggestions of homeschooling or 'special schools'. 

It had gotten to the point where Melissa was seriously starting to consider it. That was until a sunny, if not a bit chilly, day in February.

Jonathan had picked up Scott that day as Melissa's shift was running late at the hospital. When she got home it was to an excited Scott and smiling husband.

"What has my two guys so happy," she asked as she hung her coat on the coat rack.

Scott ran up to her, his hands moving quickly as broken sentences flew out his mouth.

'I met a friend!'"Scool!" 'He was nice and' "talks wif his 'ands!" 

She's smiled, "and where did this friend come from?" She asked and signed.

Scott concentrated and then shrugged.  
Sensing his wife's confusion Jonathan spoke up.

"There's a new little boy in his class. He's a hyperactive little thing. He moves his arms a lot but I'm pretty sure he's not signing," he explained

Melissa nodded and turned back to Scott.

"What's this little boy's name?" 

Scott's spelling wasn't the best yet and he didn't know how to spell his friends name anyway. He tried to say what the teacher said earlier. 

"He Stiniki? Stlinki?" He tried confused. Finally he signed the 'S' with the sign for cookie, the snack his friend had shared with him today.

'S-cookie?' Melissa signed back. "We'll I guess I'll have to meet him tomorrow huh?"

The family shared a nice dinner together and then watched a bit of a movie before Scott was tucked in for bed.

The next day Melissa was the one to pick Scott up. Walking into the classroom she saw Scott next to his Bob the Builder backpack watching and listing to his friend as he animatedly talked about something or another. She walked over to the boys eager to be introduced to her son's first friend.

Scott seeing his mother approaching waved excitedly. He quickly pulled his still talking friend to her. 

Poking his friend to get his attention he pointed to his mother, "Mom" he says clearly. The he pokes Melissa, though unnecessary, and pointed to his friend while signing 'S-cookie'. 

Stiles was slightly hidden behind Scott but leaned around him to wave at Melissa shyly. He was quickly distracted by something behind her and ran off with a shout of "Daddy!"

Scott soon followed after him dragging his mother behind him. (They would have to have words about this dragging thing.)

'Daddy' turned out to be the new deputy who was hired a few days ago. He introduced himself as Dan Stilinski.  
   
"Stiles hasn't stopped talking about your boy Scott here since he met him yesterday. Says he colors the best in the class and 'totally' made the best Lego tower," Dan said grinning down at Scott.

Scott grinned back and signed a quick 'nice to meet you' at him.

The adults were quickly side tracked by the animated conversation that had started between both boys. Soon enough there was a play date set up for that Saturday.

And so started the first and best friendship of Scott's life. Soon enough it wasn't just Scott, it was Scott&Stiles. 

The people of Beacon Hills came to know that where one young boy went the other was soon to follow.

And even in High School, when Stiles decided to investigate the woods? Scott was right there behind him.


	2. It was quiet betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Scott was sure his fathers decisions were his fault. Eventually he learned it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter. This is more of a background thing. It shows why Jonathan and Melissa get divorced. 
> 
> Um so the next chapter should be set during the show. It'll probably go over how Scott being a werewolf effects things.

Jonathan McCall was the perfect father. He handled his sons disability with ease and patience. He looked up information on his sons condition and was always the first to bring home books for the family to help with any issues he noticed. He put a lot of time and effort into being a good father while working and being a decent husband to his wife Melissa. So of course he deserved some... release... every once in a while. 

At least that's what he told himself when he checked into a motel a couple of miles outside of Beacon Hills. Seeing as Scott's 12th birthday had been only a few weeks ago, it had been difficult for him to get away to the woman of the hour. Luckily he was able to get away for the night with a few vague excuses to his wife. Tonight he was with his favorite lady, Cindy Thompson.

Cindy was everything his wife wasn't. Curvy and tall and everything out of his fantasies. Just flexible enough with fantasies he want even sure he was into.

Things weren't really working with Melissa anyway he told himself. They had been fighting a lot more recently. Besides this would be the last time, he was sure of it. Just one last time and he'll work things out.

And that's what he told himself as he fell into bed with Cindy once again that night. And what he told himself the week after. And then the weekend after that.

Melissa had been suspecting something for a while. She had noticed her husbands quick temper and his distance more and more lately. When she confronted him about missing Scott's big soccer game last Friday one night in bed he'd only mumbled something about a project he was working on and rolled to face away from her. 

Then there had been the money. There were suddenly obscenely over priced credit card bills. Large sums being charged to the card without any proof of purchase within the household. After she went to the store and found another of their cards had been maxed out again she called the credit card company herself.

The customer assistant calmly told her that several large purchases had been made on the cards.

"But what type of purchases? We haven't been doing anything that could have maxed out the card," She asked worriedly. The last thing she needed to deal with was a case of identity theft.

"It seems there have been several charges to a motel in Stuartville. There were also a few purchases at some stores there as well."

"But we haven't been to Stuartville in years. And we live only a few miles away, we wouldn't need a motel?" Melissa asked confused. 

"The purchases were signed by a, Jonathan McCall. If you're uncertain about these purchases you can file a claim," the assistant suggested.

"No, no that's okay. Can you fax me a copy of my account history."

She had similar conversations withe the other card companies they had cards with. Twenty-five thousand dollars of debt. All racked up over the last four years.

 

When Jonathan came home that night she asked If he had been to Stuartville recently. He quickly attempted to assure her that it was only for work. For the projects he had been receiving recently.

She nodded but pointed out that a project for his accounting agency probably didn't include a trip to Zales or Babie-r-Us. 

Defeated he told her about Cindy, and then about Louise, and of course Dianne and his little toddler named Rachel. He told her about the long weekends and hushed conversations. He told her about the passion and how he just couldn't handle the pressure at home. He told her how he just needed a little relief and that it hadn't really meant anything. He told her how he was sorry and that he'd pay back all the money eventually.

Melissa just listened calmly and then told him that he didn't owe her anything. 

"Why don't you go upstairs and explain to our son why you'll be leaving today. Take anything you can pack into your suitcases. You can get the rest of your things later this week. You'll receive the divorce papers on your desk tomorrow." 

That was the last time Jonathan ever step foot into her house. 

The debt he had gathered turned out to have gone farther than just the credit cards. The mortgage on the house was a mess and the was a title loan on the car. He had just started to go into Scott's college fund. Money he was apparently going to replace when he 'got himself together'. The money from the divorce covered the money missing from Scott's savings but she had to dip into her 401k and the family's savings to pay the rest of the debt. 

By the time Scott was in his first year of high school most of the debt was payed off but they were living pay check to pay check. Melissa smiled less and cried more those first few years. Scott wasn't much better.

After learning what his father had done he'd refused to speak to him. Even a few years later the monthly visits were spent without much communication on either's part. Scott mostly spent the time in his room quietly while Jonathan spent his time downstairs drinking with whichever woman was there or spending time with his half-sister.

Quiet was something Scott had become known for in the aftermath of his fathers adultery. With the misplaced guilt and the feeling of betrayal he had he didn't have much to say to anyone. His best friend had been trying to pull away with the recent loss of his mother. His asthma had been acting up more often with the additional stress and he was falling back on his signing more often instead of speaking. 

Melissa tried to reassure her son that her friend wasn't pulling away purposefully. That his father's decisions aren't his fault. It was an ongoing struggle. Many times he came to her sobbing and signing quickly that it was his fault. How if he hasn't been so 'broken' then his dad would have loved them more and would have stayed with them.

Eventually, Melissa was able to assure him that it was in no way his fault. That his father did what he wanted to do. And soon enough Stiles started to come over more often. Around the time she was finally less angry at Jonathan it was common to hear a commotion coming from Scott's room as the boys played.

Scott still had his bad days. But she was always glad that on nights like this one, where Scott was behaving strangely in school. That while in his sophomore year, the question: "is this because of your father" is still answered with a solid "no".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So timeline:   
> 1997 July- Scott was born, Melissa and Jonathan are happily married.  
> 1998-Melissa notices that Scott is strangely silent.
> 
> 1998 August- Scott is tested at 13 months. Discover hearing impaired
> 
> 2000- discovers only partially impaired in his left ear. 
> 
> 2003 March-receives hearing aid and speech therapy
> 
> 2003 August- starts Kindergarten at 6yr old
> 
> 2004 February- meets Stiles
> 
> 2005- Jonathan's affairs start
> 
> 2007 November- Rachel born
> 
> 2009 June- Stiles' mother dies
> 
> 2009 August- Melissa finds out about affair


	3. A Hero's Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott got bit by a mountain lion. That's his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more chapter I think. I'm not even sure how to end this. 
> 
> So um, have any of you seen Sharknado? That crap is ridiculous.

When Scott was younger, back when life was simpler and most problems could be fixed by a kiss on the knee or cookies after school, he didn't realize that he was different. In fact he thought he was kind of normal. His disability was something that was unique about him. Like some kids at the playground had glasses because they couldn't see so well or how his cousin couldn't eat peanut butter without getting sick. Being deaf wasn't a big deal because he was unique like everyone else.

Stiles was his best friend. His very best friend. When he was nine and Stiles was eight Stiles asked him if he ever wished he could hear like everyone else. And Scott said no. Because it was part of who he was and even though it makes him not like the other kids it was okay. He told his friend that he just wished their classmates were more like Stiles and would accept him the way he was.

Four years years later, when he found out that his father had cheated on his mom, he'd thought for a while that not having a disability would have made a difference. After he recovered from the feeling of betrayal he realized that he had no effect on his father's decisions. The man chose what he chose.

By the time he was in his sophomore year of high school he had mostly accepted his disability. Sometime he still wished he was normal but really he was okay with it. He planned on making a 'real' spot in lacrosse despite his asthma and his deafness. 

Of course he didn't plan on getting bit by a werewolf a week into the school year. He guesses that's what he gets for following along with another of Stiles hair-brained ideas.

It sucked because he couldn't even say that it improved anything. If he had to have supernatural ability forced on him it could at least fix him. He still couldn't hear anything out of his right ear. His hearing was better in his left ear but without his his hearing aid he still couldn't really hear anything. It was still a work of chance that the new girl leaned on his left side to ask for a pencil instead of his right. Otherwise he might not have a date this friday.

 

~~

 

It was strange. During the full moon he could have sworn he could hear. At least on his left side. He didn't wear his hearing aide that night, he didn't want to risk breaking it.

Or at least Stiles didn't. Because Stiles chained him up with that bowl. So mostly his friend is the one who had the forethought to remind him not to keep it in case he accidentally broke it. It didn't mean he'd forgive Stiles for chaining him up. Or for the dog bowl. Though he is sorry he attacked him. He just didn't want to spend the night locked up.

Still it was weird that he could hear without the hearing aid. It didn't really explain why he couldn't when he wasn't wolfed out. Prenatal Jaundice is a bitch. But maybe this bite could fix what the doctors couldn't.

 

~~

 

The alpha was crazy as fuck. And Derek Hale wasn't much better. But he says if Scott kills the alpha he'll be normal again. He'd kill for some normal in his life again. 

Normal doesn't include Allison's family. Her parents seemed okay but her aunt was a little creepy. 

Someone needs to stop the alpha before more people get hurt. It attacked Lydia and Jackson. Who knows who it'll go after next. And Jackson needed to calm down. Scott thinks co-captain isn't so bad. And he's still more popular that Scott could hope to be.

Maybe once this is all over he and Allison can go out like normal people.

 

~~

 

Peter Hale's story is tragic. Being in the same house as his family while they burn alive must have scared him pretty badly. That's the reason Scott assumes he's bat-shit crazy. 

Still he could keep his hands off of his mom. Thanks. Scott thinks he's a little justified in ruining their date by having Stiles hit their car.

He does not deserve his mom's 'Mom Face'. Guess that's what he gets for trying to save lives.

 

~~

 

So he's an accessory to murder now. That's a thing.

On the plus side his audiologist says that they can upgrade him to a less powerful hearing aid. It seems that his hearing is improving. At least in his left side.

They say its a miracle. 


End file.
